Power equipment incorporating such power devices will always produce energy in the form of heat and it is necessary for heat to be removed from the equipment, e.g. by conduction, convection or radiation.
At first sight it might appear that for power equipment used underwater there would be no particular cooling problem since the water itself would provide a large heat sink. However, for certain equipment producing relatively large quantities of heat it will be necessary to take special and specific measures to ensure efficient and effective removal of heat from the power equipment into the surrounding water. Moreover, maintenance and repair operations of equipment used underwater is time-consuming and expensive, and there is a need to ensure that such equipment can operate with long maintenance intervals.
The object of the invention is to provide power equipment with an efficient cooling arrangement which will operate in an underwater location and without attention for long periods of time.